Goodbye Piper?
by Paige1
Summary: Piper Halliwell meets an accident that can change the Power Of Three forever, meanwhile, Phoebe blames herself for it.
1. Default Chapter

Ei there. Thanks for your reviews. This is a new and improved version of Goodbye.Piper?. The words or phrases inside the parenthesis are the thoughts of the character. Hope you like this version.  
  
Chapter 1 [Oh no! It's too late!] Twenty-two year old Phoebe Halliwell miserably thought. She felt numb and helpless as reporters and police surrounded her. [No.it couldn't be. It shouldn't be.]  
  
She watched as the rescue team carries Piper Halliwell on a stretcher. Phoebe felt hot tears stung her beautiful brown eyes. [I was too late. I'm a failure, as always. I can't take it anymore. Why can't I be more like Prue? Why is it that I'm always a failure? I botched at my studies, and at finding our dad. And now I failed to save everybody and especially one of the persons I loved the most. Piper.] She exploded into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Phoebe?!" A familiar voice broke in.  
  
Phoebe felt relieved when she heard her older sister's voice. She turned around and saw the big, hysterical eyes that Prue possessed.  
  
Prue's eyes shifted to Phoebe and gave her the biggest and warmest embrace.  
  
  
  
"Pheebs! Are you alright? Where's Piper?" Prue said, putting her two, slender hands to cup her younger sister's face.  
  
Phoebe began to cry again. She couldn't help it. She grieved when she recalled the look of pain on Piper's face when she laid on the stretcher.  
  
"Phoebe! Answer me!" Prue shook her hard.  
  
"Th-the building collapsed and sh-she was inside. Piper was under a big wall," Phoebe sobbed. "I think she broke her arm badly. They also said she lost a lot of blood. Many people-" Phoebe couldn't even say it. She was too terrified. Prue's eyes glistened. She hugged her sister again.  
  
"Oh Prue! What if.?"  
  
Prue shook her head.  
  
"No, no, of course not. Nothing would happen to her. Don't even think about it. Uh-uh. No way."  
  
[I can't believe Prue's determination, it's admirable. Well, I hope she's right.] Phoebe thought.  
  
Prue left her for awhile to ask if they could ride with Piper in the ambulance. But, no can do. They wouldn't let the two Charmed Ones. The sisters just decided to drive to the hospital where the victims are to be brought.  
  
"How did this happen?" Prue asked Phoebe softly as she turned on the ignition. 


	2. Recalling

Here's chap.2!  
  
Chapter 2- Recalling  
  
Phoebe recalled the horrible story in her mind from the very beginning. Early this morning, she took the paper that featured the San Francisco General Hospital. She had a premonition in which she saw the building collapse. Then, she found out that Piper left early for a yearly examination there. Phoebe, on the other hand, dressed up quickly and hailed a cab, but, unfortunately, the taxi she was riding had a flat tire and the driver had no spare. In addition, there were no more cabs available so she had to take the bus. It was caught up in a traffic and Phoebe had no choice but to RUN. She ran as fast as she could, but when she got there, crumples of stones, some of the wrecked hospital appliances, sirens of the ambulances and police greeted her. Then she saw Piper, laid in a stretcher looking so pained and crushed. Blood trickled down from her forehead and her arm looked badly hurt. She was pale and her loose baby blue dress stick at her body like a leech, full of sweat. She never saw Piper carrying so much pain. Phoebe wished that she was in older sister's place. [After all, it was my fault.] She angrily wiped away the tear that was falling.  
  
"Pheebs?" Prue asked, snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh right." Phoebe told the whole story, still shaking.  
  
"Now, I feel it's all my fault and Piper's suffering because of my foolishness," she wailed.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe. No, it's not your fault, you tried your very best to get there in time. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
All Phoebe wanted was a comforting hug from Prue.  
  
[Why am I like this? I'm acting like a child. I'm supposed to be the determined one, right? It's Piper who's like this. Maybe it's because it's really my fault.] Phoebe thought.  
  
Sorry guys.I know this is short but I'll come up with a longer chapter next time. Reviews! 


	3. Hopeless

Ei! Chapter 3 is here.'ope u like it.  
  
At last, they reached another hospital, which is the Bay Area General Hospital.  
  
[I hope this one doesn't collapse. Maybe I'm cursed with some bad luck. Maybe a demon cursed me.] Phoebe miserably thought.  
  
The two sisters walked to the lobby and asked for Piper Halliwell.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is no Piper Halliwell enlisted here," the lobbyist said.  
  
"What? But she just came here in an ambulance! The hospital accident?" Prue almost cried. She rarely cries.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. The hospital accident patients are still in the emergency room," the woman shook her head and shot the two Halliwells a sympathetic look.  
  
[We don't need your sympathy. It won't help us cure Piper.] Phoebe wanted to say. But she bit her lip.  
  
"You can wait in the next room. Would you like a private room for the patient?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please," Prue said.  
  
As soon as the lady was out of the earshot, Prue noticed that her sister was a little quiet.  
  
"Pheebs, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared, Prue."  
  
The older sister began to walk back and forth. The 'famous' walk that means she's thinking of a plan.  
  
"Let's call Leo," she suddenly said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe went to a deserted area in the hospital. They began calling their whitelighter. He appeared in a flash of bluish, swirling light.  
  
"I know what happened. How is she?" He asked. For a moment, Phoebe thought she saw his eyes watery.  
  
"We don't know yet. You should be saving her, right?" Prue replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't think I could be able to help you guys," he looked down.  
  
Phoebe's heart went out to the guy. She knew he wanted so badly to help but he really can't.  
  
"What?! It's Piper we're talking about here, Leo! You're our only chance!" Prue yelled. She went hysterical.  
  
"I just can't, Prue. They have already forbidden my powers on you, guys. They said they have a plan. They said you could take care of yourselves," Leo cried.  
  
Phoebe wanted to reach out to Leo and hug him. She rarely seen a man cried.  
  
This time, it was the moment for Prue to really cry. She dropped to the ground like a helpless person. Phoebe walked toward her and kneeled down to hug her sister. They both cried uncontrollably.  
  
~That's it for this chapter. Maybe it will also be taking a very long while before I add the fourth chapter up because of the intramurals practice we're having at my school. Sorry. But I'll try. ^^~ 


End file.
